Noise sources may be analyzed to understand the physics behind noise generated by the noise sources. For example, arrays of microphones may be positioned proximate a noise source, such as an aircraft engine, to collect noise data from a noise source. The arrays of microphones are sometimes referred to as acoustic arrays or acoustic phased arrays. The noise data collected by the arrays of microphones may be analyzed using specialized software to determine what components within, and exterior to the engine contribute to the noise. Information extracted from the analysis may be useful in design and/or operation of devices which include noise sources. For example, aircraft manufacturers may use such information in the design of aircraft components which generate noise.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for changing the capabilities of an acoustic array may find utility.